The Den
This chat room merged into The Village on October 28, 2016 with the chat room update. Always warm and cozy Please report any changes. Room Owner DeansFatGoose, the new room owner after Dr_g_sto's leave. A little bit about The Den Formerly known as The Dumptruck, The Den is a fun place with lots of exciting regs. The name was changed from the Dumptruck to The Den when Restless Fox became the owner, and changed the name to The Den because foxes live in dens, not dumptrucks. Remembered regulars of The Den Dr_g_sto: The sole inheriter of The Den and retired owner of it aswell. A loved member who is not very active due life. DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called A Spoonful of Smiles. ?12/15/11 - He left The Den. His sexiness followed. And yes, this is still in third person. TyrantMaster22: Perhaps one of the longest regs. A long time user of The Den who stayed through until its merge. Often was seen causing fights with Pyroa and sometimes trolling the mods. Still keeps the wiki updated on occasion and was generally enjoyable. Z3R0xrix: Also known as "The Pimp of The Den" A very loved member who is "married" to well.. almost everyone female and male alike. A pleasent person to be around, just don't make him angry you wouldn't like him when he's angry. Is Active Duty military and thus is not able to play alot but is still respected and feared the same. Main editer of the wiki, has backups for you fail trolls. Active since 2008. spyderkween13: Loved and hated. Never a dull moment when she's around. Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. (XD) But that's OK, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. Autarch: The Awesome Extrodinare of Expedient Greatness, or AEEG of short. Wise story teller of the den. Magical_Otter: Crayola eater. Tale teller. Moron. Been around since after Fox changed it to Den. Spyder rused him more than once and got him angry. x) thestateofmind: Possibly the youngest of the regs. Rp'd with Aryaelvinsword and L0lsmilyface every night.This is ValiantCore's old profile. communistmuffin: As apposed to capitalistmuffin. He was the king of Warhammer discussions, and defended the Den from newfags and unwanted regs for many years. Will be missed. jjj_9: One of the oldest Denizens. Obsessed with music. Usually trolling. Zer0M0ney: Jenny, known for being banned on several accounts, Last known one "NeonTakuni" Regulars of The Den L0LSmilyface: A quite popular den regular, liked by everyone, and nice. Loves putting dots, a lot... In a band called A Spoonful of Smiles. You should get along fine with her, but stay out of her corner and tree! (Sometimes visits whenever she can. Often she misses then Den, but doesn't have much time...) Corando: Another of the older regs. Funny, sarcastic user. He is always on about sex, very perverted, but that only adds to his awesomeness! If you find that creepy guy on the bus awesome. Best bro's with RevengedJaack. mastermanEX: In the chat often, but doesnt usually say anything. The greeter of the den. Usually greets everyone that he knows is chatting. Sometimes random. Usually quiet and gets in arguments frequently. Likes to say 'lollery' a lot. When he is arguing about something he usually doesn't let go and keeps his side of the argument up the best he can. His bane was chosen because all the other ones he thought up were taken. Very uncreative. RevengedJaack: The Den's beloved Swede, Really sweet and always nice. He is hilarious and a respectful guy. Known as several callings such as: Jack, Jacky, Jacke, Jackal, Jackie, JD (as in Jack Daniel), Rev, The Rev, Jack with the Rack, Revvy, Sams Rev, Sam Jack, Sams Nerd. And the list can be made longer. As for what we know, we can't name one person that hates him. Property of Tamarisk5. Accidentally made a person named "SpeedyFred" bisexual. Has been requested to become a homosexual due to the reason of several boys being in love with him. Blueaman507: He is known by most of the Regs, and has plenty of mutual friendships among them. He doesn't get on very often, but he checks out the site every couple of weeks. Shadowfox9990: Nicknamed "the spirit of the den", she is very active. If ever you visit her house, be sure to say hello to all of the dens regs, which are surely hiding someplace within the house. RiseAgainstFan27: Formerly known as youtubefan. Usually nice, unless you come into The Den acting like a smartass. It's easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first.. Erraxfaith: Very good friend of Z3R0xrix and his "BRONERRRRRRR" If they are in The Den together, this is their call to start a conversation. An old regular who has been active for around four years. CaptainIcarus: Yet another old reg who can not be stopped, he has been active for years and is a very great friend to most of the Denians. Wezhkazama: Joined the Den in 2011, stuck around for about a year or two until he left due to circumstances outside of the internet. Made his eventual return hoping to make contact again with old Den friends. Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) Devin1337: Stops in from time to time, mostly abandoned The Den due to shifting social circles. WW2whiz:He's witty at times, and pretty easy to carry out conversations with. Is the whiz of all things WW2. jjj_9: Come on guys, I was in the Dumptruck, I swear! Overall a pretty cool guy. Known as Jfag only to Kfag. pyroa: EdgeFagKing of Trolls, he regulates the pop, chasing out mods and annoying newfags LeeSalekto: I wrote this edit. I... I... I roleplay with myself... because I claim to have multiple personalities. I don't. I came here in 2013 and quit Kongregate for almost a year... But I came back! I'm there basically everyday, trying to get conversations going. And I think Denizen is a bad chat roomer title. Do you even know what it means? (look it up) So I often refer Den chat roomers Den-dwellers... Did you seriously read this far? Rules and Regulations Role-playing is shunned at. JUST DON'T. There are role-play specific rooms, go there. English Only. This is a rule anyways, there are rooms for different languages, or private messaging. Don't troll. Just... just no. You will be outclassed by any of the regs. No spam. Spam is for eating, not for chatrooms. Conversations consist of anything and everything, so don't be surprised or offended, please. MOST IMPORTANT RULE: Respect the regulars and vets under the penalty of being hated by virtually every regular/vet. Category:Deleted chat rooms